The goal of this study is to evaluate the safety and potential therapeutic activity of humanized anti-IL-2 receptor monoclonal antibody (Daclizumab) therapy in the treatment of patients with severe, sight-threatening, intermediate and posterior non-infectious uveitis.This is a non-randomized, open-label, pilot study. Patients with chronic, non-infectious bilateral, sight-threatening uveitis who were treated with a minimum of 20 mg of prednisone, cyclosporine, anti- metabolites, or any combination of these agents were eligible. Patients were weaned off these immunosuppressive agents according to a standardized schedule, while ultimately receiving Daclizumab infusions every 4 weeks.Anti-Interleukin 2 receptor antibody therapy, given intravenously with intervals of up to four weeks in lieu of standard immunosuppressive therapy, appeared to prevent the expression of severe sight-threatening intraocular inflammatory disease in nine of ten patients treated for a minimum of seven months, based on the primary end point of a loss of vision of 10 letters or more from baseline in either eye. All patients were able to tolerate the study medications without the need for dose reduction. - uveitis, Interleukin-2, anti-Tac antibody, immunosuppression, - Human Subjects